Returned
by RJJ036
Summary: Lydia returns to Beacon Hills to attend Scott's and Kira's wedding. (Mainly Stydia; Dashes of Scira and Melissa x Sheriff / Mentions of Malia)


Five years, that's how long it's been since I've been in the town I've called home for the first eighteen years of my life, Beacon Hills. I traded the kanimas, the killer alpha pack, darach, evil fox spirits, and a hit list of supernatural creatures for the homeless, the terrible traffic, and the douche bags of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Sure, I missed the town; everyone misses the town you grew up in.

I landed at the Beacon Hills Regional airport from my flight from Sacramento, and I couldn't wait to change out of my clothes and see my friends. I quickly got my rental car and drove straight home and into my arms of my mother. "Please tell me we're having my favorite tonight," I say to her while we hug.

"Only if you're home for dinner," my mom spoke back to me as we pulled away from each other.

"I plan to be unless Kira and the others want me go out with them. But, I'll keep you posted," I say to her. "I'm going to go get changed and head out. I'll keep you posted." I peck my mother on the cheek as I head upstairs.

"Please do!" she calls after me.

I arrived at the McCall residence not knowing what to expect. I quickly caught myself up on the things Scott, Kira, and the others told me: Scott and Kira were engaged (the reason I was back home, since I am the maid of honor), Melissa and John finally started dating (took them long enough), and the baby Malia had with Stiles.

Stiles. I would be lying if I didn't miss the goofy smile, the voice oozing with sarcasm, and the dark honey eyes I would see everyday during my days in the halls of Beacon Hills High. After I left, Scott told me that Malia got pregnant with Stiles' kid. I didn't get any updates until the baby was born; his name was Anthony, but Stiles insisted that he be called Tony. She climbed the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Almost instantly, I was greeted by Scott's mother, who shrieked at the sight of me, pulling me in for one of her signature hugs. "You're back! Ah, I'm so happy that you're back!" she said to me as she unwrapped me from her arms. "Everyone, the maid of honor has finally arrived!" Melissa took my by the arm and gently, but still with somewhat great effort, dragged me into the ever-so familiar scene of the McCall living room.

Seated on the floor was Kira and Scott, happily playing with their engagement rings like they just got them five minutes ago; the sheriff was seated in the chair watching the baseball game; and Isaac was texting God knows who on the couch. "Guys!" Ms. McCall yelled, finally gaining the attention of the others.

"Lydia!" Kira yelled, getting up from the floor and hurrying over to me, pulling me in for a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're back! Gosh, I can't wait for you to see my dress choices. I narrowed it down to three. Two of them I definitely think you'll like, but I'm not sure about the third." The bride-to-be pulled away and gave me another tight hug before stepping aside for Scott.

"Scott," I say in a quiet but friendly tone.

He doesn't say anything; he just pulls me in for a tight hug. It's been so weird not having someone like Scott in my life. Sure, there's people back in Philadelphia who are half the man Scott is, but no one compares to the "true alpha". "Welcome home," he says.

"It's good to see you, Lyds," Sheriff Stilinski says to me before going back to the Dodgers game.

I turn to say my hello to Isaac, but a high-pitched squeal comes from the kitchen a four-year-old little boy comes running out. The boy has the stature of Stiles, but the coyote-like speed of Malia. _Tony_, I think to myself. "Tony, come on you gotta-," I look up at the sight of Stiles standing in the doorway, a small plate of food in his hands. "Lydia," he says to me, his eyes burning into mine.

"Hi," my voice cracks. I can't help it, I'm sorry! I haven't seen him in years, and he's changed so much. The already somewhat muscular boy from senior year as turned to complete muscle, but not too muscular, like a body builder, but more lean, like a swimmer or a lacrosse player. I can tell his father is working him hard in the sheriff's office.

Stiles awkwardly sets down the small plate of food on an end table and walks over to give me a hug, tight as ever. I would be lying if I said I missed them. "Tony, get over here!" he says, calling over his son. The little boy comes sprinting over to his father, and jumps into his arms; the Stiles from senior year would have toppled over at the speed of the boy, but the Stiles that stood before held his ground and caught him, picking him up effortlessly. "Tony, meet Lydia Martin."

"Hi, Tony!" I say in such a friendly look, Stiles can't help but smirk at the fakeness that oozes from it.

I expect the boy to start rambling random thoughts, like his father, but the boy shrinks back against Stiles' body. Stiles chuckles softly and says, "Sorry about that, Tony may look like me, but he definitely has the personality of his mother." I can't help but detect the slight bitterness in his voice as he says those words. "But he'll warm to you quickly." Tony is set back down and quietly walks over to Isaac on the couch.

* * *

><p>After Lydia's hellos to everyone, I quickly took Tony and his small plate of food back into the kitchen. "Tony, buddy, you gotta eat!" I say, picking up a spoonful of mashed potatoes with the little spoon and slowly moving it towards my son's mouth.<p>

"No!" he yells, turning his head away from me. I sigh escapes my mouth as I set the small plate of food aside.

"Stubborn, just like his father," a voice says from behind me. I turn around and see Lydia leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

I feel my lips separate just a few millimeters. I can't believe how much she changed since high school. Her cheekbones were more prominent, and her green eyes had even more vibrancy from the last time I saw them, and her hair was just a little shorter than what it was in high school, but it definitely gave her a more mature look; not that she needed it – Lydia Martin was one of the most mature people I've ever met.

"Yeah, I guess so," I saw with a soft chuckle as I stand and turn to the strawberry blonde woman.

"Not eating?" she asks me. I respond with a slow shake of my head. She smirks slightly as she walks up to my young son. "Tony? I know that you just met me, but can you do me a favor? Pretty, please," she speaks softly to him, like she's known him since the day he was born. My son looks up to his newly introduced aunt with his hazel eyes wide. "Can you please your dinner? Your dad took a long time to make it for you. And if you eat it, I'll get you ice cream after."

"Two scoops?" Tony asks her.

"I think you're a little small for two scoops," I quickly say, earning me a swift turn from Lydia and one of her signature death glares, causing me to grin.

"Absolutely!" Lydia says cheerfully as she turns back to him.

* * *

><p>I call my mom as Stiles, Tony, and I walk out of the McCall residence. Stiles and Tony walk a few feet ahead of me. Stiles holds Tony's hand in one hand, and Tony's car-seat in the other. "Mom?" I say as I hear the call connect.<p>

"On your way home?" she asks me.

"Not quite. I have to make a pit spot with Stiles and Tony," I say softly so that Stiles doesn't hear me speaking about him.

"What kind of pit stop?" my mother asks me.

"I promised Tony ice cream if he finished his dinner, so that's where we're headed," I begin, "but I promise you that I haven't eaten yet; our dinner is still on for tonight. I'll probably be home in about thirty minutes though. I'll call you when I'm leaving Sprinkles, alright?"

"Alright, just be careful, alright?" she advises me.

"Always am," I say, thinking back to my past adventures in Beacon Hills. I hang up the phone and walk up to the father-son duo, who stand besides my car, waiting for me to unlock it. "Ready?

You have no idea how much I've missed Sprinkles. It sounds juvenile missing a crummy ice cream place, but it was a _delicious_ ice cream place. Stiles, Tony, and I sit on a bench near the parking lot, enjoying our ice creams. Stiles got Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Tony got Chocolate Brownie Supreme (and I must say, he was downing that double scoop cone like a champ), and I stuck to the classic with vanilla.

"Alright, where am I taking you boys after this?" I ask Stiles and his son as I finish up my bowl and throw it away in the near by trash can.

"Um…could you stop by Joe's? I need to pick up a burger for dinner," Stiles says as he finishes his ice cream.

"You didn't eat?" I ask him, wiping away ice cream from around my mouth.

"Nah," Stiles says, shaking my head.

"Uh, alright give me a second," I say, standing and walking a few feet away from the boys while I dial my home phone number. "Mom?"

"Are you on your way home now?" she asks me. I can sense the irritation in her voice.

"Nearly," I respond quickly. "Um, quick question, how much food did you make?"

It's like I can sense my mother's eyes roll as soon as I ask the question, "Tell Stiles and Tony to come on over. I've made plenty of food to go around."

"Don't worry, it's just Stiles," I say back to her.

"Alright, hurry up, I'm hungry," she says before we exchange quick goodbyes and hang up.

I turn on my heels and walk back to the two Stilinski boys. "Good news, you are getting a home cooked meal tonight," I say, pointing at Stiles.

"Your mom said I could come over for dinner" he asks me.

"How'd you know I was talking to my mother?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"You always get a little tense when you are talking to her on the phone," Stiles says with slight shame. But either way, it causes my cheeks to burn for just a few moments. "Alright, little man, how does a sleep over at granddad's sound?" he says turning his attention to his son, his voice oozing with excitement.

"Really!?" Tony says, his hazel eyes on his chocolate-covered face growing wide.

"Yes, sir!" he says back to him, the goofy smile slowly forming.

* * *

><p>Lydia and I arrived at Lydia's home five minutes after quickly dropping off Tony at my dad's and Melissa's house. She and I silently walked up the path to the front door and stepped inside. "Mom?" Lydia calls out for her mom.<p>

"Look who's finally home!" Ms. Martin says as she walks into the room from the kitchen. "Oh, Stiles! It's been a while since I've seen you around here.

"Thanks for having me for dinner, Ms. Martin," I say as I hug Lydia's mom.

"No problem at all! Alright, we better eat, don't want dinner to get cold, do we?" she says as she guides us into the dining room.

"So, Lydia, how's Boston?" I ask her, taking a sip from my water afterwards.

She nods with her mouth full of potatoes. She swallows and washes it down with a sip of her own water. "It's good. It's much different than life here in Beacon Hills, but I like it. It did take me a little getting used to at first, but I think I've learned my ways," she responds, her green eyes lighting up thanks to the overhead lights.

"And how's being an accountant?" I ask.

"Hard," she says, laughing, which causes her mother and I to laugh as well. "But it's fun. I love math, so there are some perks."

Ms. Martin checks the time on her watch. "Alright, I better get started on these dishes, so if you would excuse me," she says, standing up, and gathering plates before leaving for the kitchen.

"And I better head home, do you mind giving me a ride home, Lydia?" I ask her.

"Not at all," she says.

* * *

><p>We arrive at Stiles' apartment building half an hour later. It's located in downtown Beacon Hills, but it's still close to Scott's house. I park the car in the parking garage attached to the building, and I walk inside with Stiles.<p>

"Thanks for giving me a ride home," he thanks me as we reach his apartment door after climbing a flight of stairs.

"It was no problem," I say giving him a small, but warm, smile.

He unlocks the door and slowly opens it. "Um, do you want to come inside?" he asks me.

I smile slightly to myself and respond, "I would love to."

The apartment is a nice two-bedroom apartment. The living room is small, and decorated with an array of toddler toys, and the kitchen is a little messy, but it looks like Stiles is doing good with Tony by himself.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about the mess," Stiles says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously before gathering all the toys in the living room into a large box.

"Stiles, don't worry about it," I say, resting a hand on his hand. This causes him to look up to me, and his eyes immediately capture my sight. After a few seconds, I look away, and start gathering some toys to help Stiles with the chore.

After cleaning up the living room, we moved to the kitchen and quickly cleaned up the dirty dishes, and after that, we found ourselves sitting side-by-side on the couch, sharing a bottle of cheap red wine.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure," he says, pouring more wine into my glass.

"Do you hate her?" I ask quietly.

"Who? Malia?" he asks. I nod. He shakes his head. "At first, I did. I mean, anyone would if they had to take care of a newborn baby by themselves. But I soon got over it. I knew she was going to leave sooner or later." He shrugs and we sink back into silence. "Can I ask you something?" I nod. "What took you so long to come home?"

There it is. The question I knew people were going to be asking me. "A lot of things. Allison, mainly. It sucked not having her to look forward to whenever I came home from breaks and stuff," I say quietly.

"And the other things?" he asks me, his voice low.

"You," I say softly.

He slowly turns to me, confusion painted on his face. "Me?" he asks, his voice matching his facial expression.

I nod quietly. "Stiles, I was in love with you the second half of junior year and all of senior year, and hell, even part of college," I say.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asks.

"You were with Malia. You were happy," I start. "I didn't want to be the girl who breaks a couple up. And then I left for Penn, and Scott told me about Tony and, I guess, I sort kind of had to move those feelings to the back of my mind."

* * *

><p>I know what compelled me to kiss Lydia, and it certainly wasn't my brain, but rather the fist-sized organ on the left side of my chest. It was gentle; I didn't want to force myself onto Lydia, or anything. Was I expecting her to pull away? Yes. Was I happy when she didn't? Yes.<p>

She pulled away after a few seconds. "I really need to get home," she says softly; with the voice that caused me fall in love with her in the third grade.

"Are you sure? You've been drinking," I say. I don't want to sound like I'm suggesting anything, it's just that she _had_ been drinking, and I _am _a deputy. I do not want to imagine all the shit I would get into if my dad found out I let a drunk driver leave my house and not only risk her life, but others'.

"I guess you're right," she says, leaning her forehead against mine.

We move to the bedroom, and I give her clothes to change, while I brush my teeth in the bathroom. When I return to my bedroom, I find her laying under the covers, slowly drifting away to sleep. I climb into bed next to her. "Thanks for letting me stay the night," she says, her voice shaky thanks to the red wine we were drinking earlier.

"No problem," I say, shutting off the lamp on the beside table.

As soon as the room goes into darkness, I hear Lydia turn over. I feel her scoot a little towards me, and then her head is rested on my shoulder.

The two of us drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

Fun Fact: Originally, Lydia was to return to Beacon Hills for the wedding between Stiles and Malia, but I changed it once I thought it would be interesting if Stiles had to raise his and Malia's kid on his own.


End file.
